The After Death
by Create The Great
Summary: Only the dead know what comes after death. For those of you who want to know, who want closure concerning the whole confusing, irking topic, Come join me. This is the horrific truth. *Warning. Mature content.*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- *All things twilight belong to Stephine Meyer.* **

The After Death- Blurb.

Death is suppose to be peaceful according to legends right? It's suppose to be calm and soothing. Everything around you is suppose to go still. If you're luckym you might even see a bright light and in it would be a long lost love one waiting to take you to your savior.

Or maybe, death was suppose to be nothing. Blackness. I guess those who went with that believe we were to float around in a sea of nothingness until forever ends.

Neither has been confirmed or denied so I don't know what to believe. I don't know what is a lie and what is truth, until now.

Only the dead know what comes after death. And this is the horrific truth.

* * *

**The LAST thing I should be doing right now is starting ANOTHER book. However, I just can't help myself. I don't want to discourage anyone from reading this because i do think all my books deserves a chance, but I do have tests in a month so until after that expect that updates for this story to be slow. **

**I'll post the first chapter later tonight or tomorrow depending how things go. I just wanted to put this out there. Anyone interested? **

**If you read any of my other stories you KNOW i live in my mind, so, expect this to be different.**

**Until next time. **

***Flies away* **


	2. Prologue

Prologue-

I dreamed on an angel once. She had large, dark and heavy looking wings that were painted black. I could tell because the color ran like fresh blood from a wound as she flew, slowly, painfully slowly, relieving the beautiful, true, pure white color of them.

When I was a kid, I imagined angels the way they were portrayed in the bible and any various imaginary. There should have been a halo around her head. She should have been dressed in white and have the most beautiful skin beyond imagination.

But no. All lies. My angel looked nothing like that. She was young, but seeming a corpse brought back from the dead as she landed and dragged herself towards me. Her legs were twisted backwards and her knees caved in towards each other. Skin was missing in some places and the rest was sickly pale. She bared sharp, razor like teeth at me and extended her wings out, they reached me before she did.

Every so lightly they wrapped around me and dragged my seemingly numbed body towards her. She was was cold and smelled like raw meat and vomit. The paint from her wings would suffocate me if she squeezed them any tighter around me.

Once I was close enough, she held me tightly against her still chest and whispered words to me I couldn't understand. Her wings protected us from the outside, soon enough I was engulfed in blackness. Strangely, I had welcomed this. I felt protected in this _darkness. _I felt safer than I ever had in a long time.

Her grip on me grew tighter and suddenly my bones snapped and crushed under the pressure.

I died in my own mind.

I died in a dark angel's arms.

It was the best dream I ever had.

* * *

**Not the first chapter yet. lol. Just another little sneak peek to get you guys pumped. Are you pumped for this book? I am. **

**Okay...now while I have you excited you should know...**

**you ready?... You sure?...You still pumped? **

**Okay good, well, I don't think I'll be able to start REALLY updating this until the start of summer. AFTER MY TESTS. Until then, i'll just sneak in what I can. **

**I'm almost done with a different book so I'm just focused on typing that one up right now. **

**But still, I hope to build some followers before I actually start this that way I'll have a nice little group of people ready to go down this crazy road with me. I have started planning. I do have some of it set up already, like i said, I live in my mind so expect it to be fucking weird, perverted and awesome. **

**Until next time **

***Flies away like a dark angel* **


End file.
